Stars
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Starlight: simple, overlooked, beautiful. Love: simplistic, often overlooked, beautiful. AyasexKimishima


Stars by blackdragonflower

Summary: Starlight: simple, overlooked, beautiful. Love: simplistic, often overlooked, beautiful. AyasexKimishima

Requested by: Ayase Reincarnated

--

It was a surprisingly calm evening in the Lost Ground. The sounds of crying and screaming were shushed. Lovers slept in each other's arms; children clutched their teddy bears and other stuffed animals of affection. The world was blissfully quiet, except that is with Mr. Kimishima, partner to Kazuma, the Treasoner. A young woman yelped her fingernails digging into the skin of his arm as he drove recklessly through the Lost Ground barely avoiding rocks of mountainous sizes.

"Kimishima! Pull over or slow down!"

The young man laughed. "Ayase! Lighten up it's not like I'm gonna- WHOA!" Kimishima roughly turned the wheel right and just barely managed to avoid his car turning into scrap metal. The side brushed sweetly against the rock giving off a grating noise. There was definitely a scratch there. He stopped the car grimacing at Ayase's sharp nails, which were buried in his flesh. They ruptured a vein, which sent blood to the surface. When she was aware the car was stopped fully Ayase let go of the driver giving a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank god it's over..."

"Hey... I'm not that bad a driver." Kimishima grinned flirtatiously kissing the brunette on the cheek.

"Good driver or not you almost got us killed." Ayase muttered.

"So you admit I'm a good driver then!" Kimishima laughed happily and wrapped his arms around the woman in the seat next to him. "You're awful pretty when you're mad."

The girl's cheeks blossomed with a rosy hue. She pushed him away and climbed from the car. Kimishima frowned biting his lap. She wasn't that mad was she? He scrambled out of his seat and nearly fell face first into the dirt. He righted himself and hurried to her side. Kimishima was surprised to find her giggling a hand covering her mouth. "You're such a dork Kimishima..." The rebel sat cross-legged among the dirt. Ayase ruffled his already messy hair. "Just where you belong... in the dirt."

"Hey!" The brownish-green haired man whined as he picked at the edge of a large band-aid plastered to the side of his cheek. The brunette woman sat beside him and swatted his hand away from the cheek.

"Don't pick at it..."

"But it's annoying..."

"You're the one who put the big stupid band-aid on your face in the first place." Ayase sighed taking Kimishima's hand in hers. Her eyes turned toward the starry sky. The tiny lights sparkled and a shooting star rocketed across the heavens. "It's beautiful..."

Kimishima blinked startled by her sudden change in attitude, and topic. "You mean the stars? They're just shiny dots."

His lover sighed, putting her head on his shoulder. Kimishima bit the inside of his cheek. "They're more than just shiny dots Kimishima... Didn't you ever have a dream or a wish you wanted to come true no matter what?"

"You mean like wishing stars? I don't believe in those... I never get my wish... The stars don't like me."

"No, I mean haven't you ever had a dream?"

"... Not really."

"You're so dull sometimes... Each of those stars is someone's aspiration for the future, their hopes and wants... Understand?"

"... Sure... Whatever."

Ayase rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes..."

"Cuz you love me." Kimishima grinned childishly rubbing his nose against hers.

The young woman smiled, her eyes glittering with happiness. "Kimishima you dork!"

"I love you Ayase."

"Liar..." The young woman hissed playfully.

Kimishima puffed out his chest and repeated louder as if exclaiming to the world, "I love Ayase Terada!"

Her face turned crimson and she buried her face into his chest as she hugged him. "You idiot..."

"Still don't believe me?" He challenged hugging her back.

"No... I believe you... I love you too..."

"You know Ayase... you're right... the stars are more the just tiny dots... they are something much more beautiful...Just like the person who showed them to me, beautiful."

**Omg, I finally finished this story! I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this request Ayase Reincarnated! TT Thank you so much for the patience!!**

**If the characters are out of character, please forgive, I don't know them all that well. I hope you enjoyed and apologize if it got corny. '  
****bdf**


End file.
